The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development and management.
A software development kit (SDK) is a set of software development tools that are designed to allow a user to create an application for a software package, software framework, hardware platform, computer system, video game console, operating system, or similar development platform. The SDK can include functionality designed to fit a user's needs so that the user experience is enhanced. The SDKs may also be created to include more room within an application that allows for advertisements and advanced functionalities. Some SDKs are specific to a particular type of software or hardware, and may require a certain type of computer programming language as input. SDKs may also be deployed within an application that allows data analytics to be performed by the SDK on any user activity within the application.